Watching Him
by Lady M.Hare
Summary: He was beautiful, and there was no other way to describe it, but even more so when he fought. There was always something afterwards that made him want him..


Watching him with a marvel he hadn't seen him with since he was a child, he watched every

punch thrown,every kick kicked, and even shot fired and all the while he was finding it harder

and harder to resist him. He'd never seen him like this before. But then agian he'd never

truely seen him in battle. Their were always distractions but here there were none. He could

focus on him and him alone, and he had to admit it was glorious. How fluid his movements

were, it were as if he was danceing. His aim was far beyond accuate and he was sure the poor practice dummy

had more then enough of whatever kind of metal he used in his bullets. He recalled a time

that seemed far far into the past now when he felt the sting of those bullets and the force of

his kick, it's true he had been a mad man then, but he could not deny, as if he would want to

now, that, that day when they fought he had fallen in love. Even though he didn't know it was

love back then, even though he was insane, even though he had died, He was still human, and

the day those ruby red eyes layed their gaze on his quite the opposite bright eyes, they were

forever burned into him. He could recall days lost in darkness where those eyes haunted him,

driving him even more insane then he already was. Thoes eyes that lead to those lips and the

pale, smooth skin,to the dark luscious ebony locks that didn't look like it but amazeingly

soft and silky, though not as silky and soft as his he had to admit. Then he would imagine

his body, lean and soft. To which his hands would roam over well defined mucles and delicately

ghost over the many scars he would most likely have. He would frown and kiss them tenderly,

while his darling would sigh and gasp urgeing him on,looking to him with such sorrowful dark

eyes. He'd kiss him then and pour all the things he felt for him over and over untill his lips were

swollen and red, and his breath in soft pants. He would storke his cheek and pet his hair, he

would whisper to him sweet nothings and hold him close to his body,giving his cold body heat.

He would gaze into those eyes he had fallen so despretly hard for and he would watch him as he

smiled, and accept his love. His velvet voice would ring like the sweetest of bells reminding him

that he was only his and would forever be only his. And to this he would smile in return and kiss

his cherry lips once more, his hand snakeing down to slip in between his legs to touch a hardened

shaft,earnign him a gasp of surpise and those goregous eyes to widen softly. He would stroke him

then playfully commenting on how hard he was and if he really did make him that excited. He would

marvel at it's long,lean frame and how soft and hot it was,he'd feel the pulse and smear the sticky

liquid that weeped from him. The very same liquid he was not ashamed to admit was addicitive.

He would moan and gasp and whimper at his touches and cling onto him,rubbing agianst his hand

untill he could hold it no more and would cry out as his esscene would spill all over his hand. He

would blush prettily and watch him as he licked his hand clean releshing in his distinct taste.

He would kiss him them letting him taste himself,as the now clean hand would snake around his

waist to pull him closer and rub against him. He would blush and hold onto him rubbing back

moaning softly to which he would grin and kiss at him then to his slender neck,suckling at his

rapid pulse fighting the urdge to sink his newly developed fangs into him for a drink. He would

leave no part of his body ignored, pressing his own much harder and built body into his, takeing

joy at the moans and gasps, whimpers and mewls he would make, noises only he could make

when he pleasured him. He would bring out the masaageing oil then and coat his fingers,gently

inserting them into his amazeingly tight passage. And no matter how many times he took him

he'd always cry out his name then as he would press against that tight bundle of nerves. He

would streach his love then moveing his fingers in and out, in and out untill his love was begging

to be taken,to which he would smile and pull his fingers out giving him a soft kiss reaching for the

said oil. his dark angel would be kissing him then, kissing his cheek and neck,his hands would be

worshiping his body,running softly up and down feeling him before wrapping themselves around him

as he would begin to stroke himself coating his member with oil bfore pulling him into a stradled

postion entering inside of him,earning another throaty moan and a cry of his name. He'd hold him

close and move inside of him gently, untill he found that spot that made him scream. He'd pick the

pace up once more and soon begin to pound into him. Their moans would mingle and melt into their

heated kisses and they would scratch and cling to eachother as their pleasures intensified until

finally his beloved would scream out his name empting himself onto both theit stomach,he would

follow burried deep inside him,and would fall back panting,pulling him down aswell. The two would

kiss and would hold him as he would snuggle. He would kiss him then, gently and he would hold

him and confess his love for him. and he would smile and look up at him, his eyes loving and dark

and he would whisper how much he loved him aswell. And then he would wake up. Or in this case

return to reality. Lookign about he realized he had been day dreaming and had missed the

last bit of the "fight". Watching him a rare smile ghosted his features as he sauntered over hot and slightly panting,

Watching him reach his side He would kiss him then and all his thoughts would return to him.

Cupping his darling's chin Sephiroth grinned and without a word scooped him up into his arms and

silently carried him off. Vincent too tired to protest held onto him only to realize what was about to

happen, of course by this time he was too late and alreayd laid down. He blushed then and looked

to the man he had given his heart too and smiled. And suddenly he wasn't so tired and ragged

anymore.


End file.
